To Leave Your Heart Behind
by Krys Yuy
Summary: WK/SM A senshi of the light and hunter of the dark meet and fall in love, but lasts for only two weeks. They are forced to meet again under bitter circumstances. He must aid in the one act that she can never forgive. Will his sin push her away for good?


**Warning: Spoilers for Weiss Kreuz. Some bloody scenes and people getting hurt, but that's later on in the story. A little lime-y, and I stress _little_. But rated "R" just in case. Blood-thirsty Usagi in later parts, so try not to be disturbed or anything. The mood of the story goes from romance to angst, so please be prepared. The ending is definitely not hugs and kisses and cotton candy clouds... *notices readers are staring* Hehehehe... *coughs***

Author's Notes: Hiya! This is my first Weiss Kreuz/Sailor Moon crossover. I've seen only the first five episodes of Weiss Kreuz, so forgive me if the WK guys are out of character. The mood of the story goes from romance to angst to happy times w/ friends to angst. Please be prepared. Oh and there may be a sequel... Who am I kidding? There **will** be a sequel, but it probably won't come out till February. January is Finals month for my school, so I'll be off hitting the books (*mutters* unfortunately). For those who've watched Weiss Kreuz, this is Ken/Usagi. Yes, Ken/Usagi. I've taken a liking to the former athlete/lover of children. *sighs dreamily*  
  
*Shugotenshi Hiiro-neko appears (I got him from Usa-neechan! *giggles*)*  
  
SHN: *mumbles* Someone save us! She's found another obsession!  
  
Krys: *gushes* Oh you're so kawaii! *glomps SHN, while he struggles*  
  
SHN: *glares* Let go of me!  
  
Krys: *pets him* Don't fight, you'll only make it harder... *grins at sweatdropping readers* Check out my site! It's actually updated! *readers faint from shock* *Krys sweatdrops* Oh boy... 

_"Love is like the rolling tides of the sea, it comes as easily as it goes."_ ~ Unknown

****************************  
To Leave Your Heart Behind  
Author: Krys Yuy  
****************************

"I'm so tired," Ken Hidaka whispered, lying back on his towel. '_I feel so dead..._' He allowed the sea's roaring waves to lull him to sleep as his skin soaked the sun's rays. He unconsciously thought back to his friends' reactions when he said he was going to Miami, Florida.

*_Flashback_*

"You want to take a what?!" Yohji demanded, peering at him from over stylish sunglasses.

"A vacation," Ken replied calmly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

Omi tilted his head at him with curious eyes. "Why would you want to take a vacation now? You haven't been on one since... since..." He hesitated slightly, lowering his gaze. "... since you decided to work for this flower shop."

Ken knew the underlying meaning under his friend's words, and he knew that only he and the people present in the underground room realized what Omi had been implying. He chose to say nothing, looking away from his comrades.

"Let him go."

The three monotone words were enough to have three pairs of eyes settling on the red haired speaker. Aya was leaning against the wall carelessly, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, just like Ken's.

"But Aya, what about- what about our missions?" Omi asked, his voice dropping lowly.

Aya opened one of his eyes to study his teammates. "Let him go," he repeated. "We can work without him for a couple of weeks." With that said, he brushed past them all, heading back up the stairs to the flower shop.

Yohji pouted as he shook his head. "No fair. Why does Ken get to go on a vacation?" he questioned. He paused before following Aya. "Well, more girls for me. Even if they're too young, they're nice to look at." He looked back to see a blushing Omi and Ken. "Thanks, Ken. See ya in two weeks." With a wink, he disappeared from their view as he jogged up the remaining steps.

Omi fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence as his blush faded. "Where will you be going?" he asked, breaking through the unseen tension.

"Aus- no, Miami," Ken answered with emotionless eyes. '_I was going to say Austrailia,_' he thought, pain coursing through his heart. '_I let her go. I had to let her go. She needed to have someone better than me, even if I did love her. I can't be happy. I don't deserve it._' When he looked at his friend, he realized he was staring at him from halfway up the spiral staircase.

Omi smiled gently at him. "Well, hope you have fun Ken. Even if it's only for a short time." Then he too left his dark haired friend to his tormented thoughts.

*_End Flashback_*

Ken jolted awake from his memory/dream as a warm body fell on him and something cold hit his face. He heard a startled gasp before he opened his eyes. At first, his vision was filled with nothing but shiny blonde hair that looked golden in the sunlight. Then the woman lifted her face to stare at him with embarrassed sapphire blue eyes.

"Gomen nasai!" she cried, blushing furiously. "I'm such a klutz! Please, please, please forgive me! I really didn't mean to drop my ice cream all over you! I totally didn't see you!"

Only when she mentioned it did Ken notice that he had something on his face. He tentatively reached up and touched his skin, bringing his fingers back to his line of vision, seeing it covered with a thick creamy substance. He brought it to his lips and tasted the sweet concoction. '_Coffee ice cream,_' he thought absently.

The woman stared at him nervously. "Please don't get mad," she begged. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Ken was surprised by her guilt filled face, and immediately felt the compelling urge to comfort her. "Don't worry about it Miss...?"

"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino."

"Ken Hidaka."

"Nice to meet you," she replied, bowing her head briefly. She still had a blush covering her cheeks. "Again, gomen nasai. Is there anything I can do to make up for what I did? Anything at all?"

He couldn't think of anything when he suddenly realized their position. He blushed brightly, becoming very aware of how their bodies were pressing together. "Maybe you could get off me first?"

Usagi's eyes widened before the pink tint gracing her cheeks grew. She scrambled off him, but plopped down by his side as he sat up. She studied him for a moment before giggling. '_He looks so funny..._' she thought.

Ken looked at her, puzzled by why she was laughing. "What's so amusing?" he demanded.

"You still have ice cream all over your face," she informed, holding her stomach in a desperate attempt to keep her laughter in check.

He scowled at her response. "Well, it's not like I planned on this to happen," he replied sarcastically, but with a playful tone. He searched around for something to wipe his face when he felt a towel against his forehead. He looked up to find Usagi using her own towel on him. "Don't do that," he protested as she continued her motions. "It's fine."

Usagi shook her head, a stubborn smile playing across her lips. "It was my fault, Ken. I have to make up for it."

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence as Usagi continued to wipe the ice cream off his face. Ken was surprised by how gentle and soft she was being, inwardly wanting more of it. She was done two minutes later, except for the ice cream around and on his lips. She hesitated as an idea filtered through her head. She looked into his dark brown eyes. '_Kawaii..._' she thought, smiling. 

Ken found emotions bursting through him that he hadn't felt in a long time. He smiled back at her, unable to resist her eyes. '_Why do I suddenly feel so... exhilarated? So alive?_' he asked himself.

The idea pressed in her mind until she gave in. Usagi carefully brushed the towel around the edges of his mouth, still leaving some ice cream on his lips. Ken merely watched her with wide eyes, strong emotions coursing through his body. Then she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, tasting the coffee and smelling the sweet fragrance of flowers surrounding him. She pulled back slowly, looking once again into his now shocked eyes.

Usagi could only smile warmly at his adorable expression. "Why don't we get to know each other, Mr. Hidaka?" She shrugged as he looked at her curiously. "We may have fun."

* * * * *

Usagi laughed as she threw her head back, hair blowing wildly through the wind. Her hands were wrapped firmly around Ken's waist as his motorcycle sped through the winding streets. It was a fact he was trying hard to ignore, but when he did, he could only hear his racing heartbeat.

'_This is wonderful!_' she thought happily. '_I feel so free! So alive!_' She leaned her head against Ken's back contentedly.

'_But how long is it going to last?_' a voice whispered. '_How long before you go back?_'

Usagi frowned. '_Two weeks,_' she answered in her mind. '_But what does it matter? I'll keep in touch with Ken. I don't want to lose a good friend._'

The voice seemed to snort in her head. '_Is that all he is to you? A good friend?_'

'_What more could he be?_' Usagi retorted, scowling. '_I have a new duty to watch over the Earth and wait for it to freeze over, so I can reawaken it. Crystal Tokyo must come into power when I turn 21, which is about a year away._'

'_Of course, but what about Chibi-Usa?_'

'_What about Chibi-Usa?_' Usagi replied, inwardly wincing.

'_She was supposed to be born when you turn 22,_' the voice reminded, '_but you had her at 17._'

'_An early miracle?_' Usagi suggested weakly.

'_No. A sign,_' the voice said sternly. '_A sign that the future is not set in stone. Do not make the same mistake I did a thousand years ago._'

Now Usagi knew why the voice sounded so familiar. '_Princess Serenity?_' she gasped.

If Usagi could see her, she would have sworn she was smiling. '_Hai. It is me,_' she replied. '_Usagi, just admit it. You're falling in love._'

Usagi blushed brightly and was glad that Ken couldn't see her. She unconsciously wrapped her arms tighter around his waist, which he noticed, but didn't say anything. '_I can't be falling in love! I never felt like this with Mamoru!_' she exclaimed.

The princess seemed to be satisfied, though. '_Exactly._'

Usagi was puzzled by her counterpart's response, before the truth became a realization in her mind. '_Oh kami. So.. I don't really love Mamoru?_'

'_That's what I see, but you have to see it for yourself,_' the princess replied. '_Don't let destiny rule you, Usagi. You make your own destiny._' She laughed softly and it echoed throughout Usagi's mind. '_I await the day when we will finally merge, Usagi, and truly become the Light of the Universe._'

Usagi felt Serenity's presence fade away into the back of her mind. '_Thanks Serenity. I appreciate it,_' she thought, smiling. She looked up to see the back of Ken's head. '_Can I really be falling for him?_' she wondered.

Ken stopped the motorcycle as they finally reached their destination on the grassy hilltops. Usagi reluctantly let go of him so he could get off. As he got off and looked back at her, she thought she saw disappointment flash through his eyes before it disappeared. He smiled mischievously at her and she looked nervously at him.

"Come on, princess," Ken said, making the both of them blush as the nickname was realized. However, he just shook his head and startled her by picking her up by the waist. He then carried her with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He spun her around and she laughed happily.

Usagi looked into his warm eyes and the several dark brown bangs that fell across them. As he chuckled with her, Usagi felt a tingling sensation run through her entire system. '_Maybe I am..._' She hesitated, wondering if she could say it. She had to face the truth, though, as Ken put her down and she immediately missed his comforting warmth. '_... in love._'

* * * * *

A few hours later, Ken and Usagi were sitting together by the edge of the cliff, looking at the brilliantly colored sunset. They weren't close together, but slowly, the distance between them was lessening. Ken's motorcycle lay off to the side as they sat in comfortable silence.

"So have you ever ridden a motorcycle before, Usagi?" Ken asked, giving in to the urge to talk to her.

"Yeah, a whole bunch of times," she replied, rewarding him with a bright smile.

To his complete dismay, Ken felt his insides melt at her smile. He had to keep talking. He couldn't fall for her. He couldn't. He just couldn't. "Then we should go riding together sometime," he commented.

Usagi looked at him in confusion. "I thought we just did that."

Ken blushed as he remembered how good it felt to have her arms wrapped around him. "No. I meant that we could ride side by side on the road," he said.

"Oh, that's what you meant," she replied. She giggled, embarrassed. "Well, I've never ridden by myself. I've either ridden behind or in front of someone who'll drive for me."

"Who else do you know that rides a motorcycle?"

"One of my best friends. Haruka Tenou," Usagi answered wistfully, thinking about all her friends back home.

Ken, however, thought her dreamy look was for this Haruka person, and that Usagi liked him. He felt a growing pit of dread fill in his stomach, and something clenched at his heart. "I see," he said bluntly.

Usagi briefly wondered why Ken had this hurt expression on his face, making him look like a wounded puppy. '_Why does he have to look so cute?_' she wondered, pouting. She quickly grinned before he could see it. "Why, Ken-chan, you sound jealous," she teased, hoping that she was actually right.

A red tint crossed over his cheeks again. "I am so not jealous!" he protested, not meeting her eyes. Suddenly, he grew bold. "So, do you like this Haruka?"

Usagi burst out laughing. "You are so jealous!" she repeated, enjoying his nervous squirms. "Besides, Haruka is a woman!"

Ken now felt incredibly stupid. "Oh," was all he could say.

Usagi scooted closer to him so that their sides were touching. "Don't feel bad, Ken-chan. I made the same mistake when I first met her. Besides, she's more of a protective big sister." She looked up at him and lightly brushed her hands against his goggles. "You know, you look really handsome with your goggles," she blurted out.

Ken looked away from her and down at the ground. He began blushing once more. '_Why do I always blush around her?_' "Arigato," he mumbled.

"Ken-chan," Usagi whispered softly.

He turned to look in her deep blue eyes, fighting to lose himself in their depths. "Hai?" he replied weakly. '_Don't do it, Ken. Don't let it happen again. It can't happen again. I can't lose someone else. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't..._' She reached out to touch his cheek. '_... fall in love._'

Usagi felt his smooth skin beneath her fingertips, avoiding his breath-taking eyes as much as possible. "There's something you should know," she said quietly. '_Before I let things go too far,_' she continued in her head.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned about how her tone turned so serious. He looked down at her.

"I... I have a three-year old daughter," she murmured, waiting for his reaction.

"A kid? You have a kid?" he echoed, not able to believe her words. "But ho- how?! You're only twenty like me, which means that you had her when you were-"

"Seventeen," Usagi interrupted, casting her eyes to the now fading sunset. "I had Chibi-Usa when I was seventeen."

"Where is she now?" he inquired.

Usagi was surprised. She didn't expect Ken to ask about Chibi-Usa, and instead ignore her altogether. She let herself grow warm to the idea that maybe Ken wouldn't hurt her. Maybe he could be the one. "She's with my family back home," she answered. "I'm lucky that my parents didn't disown me or anything. My brother was understanding when I told him; he actually teased me after a couple of weeks. It was my dad who I had trouble with, but he was the one who suggested I go to America to think about my future." She looked in her companion's face, and felt the now expected tingle in her heart. '_Or maybe meet my future,_' she added silently.

"And the father?" Ken dared to ask. He was shocked that she had a child so young in her life, but he loved children. He wasn't going to be scared because of that. He was afraid of what the father still meant to Usagi, the blonde beauty who he couldn't seem to forget.

"He broke up with me," she said bitterly. "Said he couldn't take it. He didn't want to stay with me." She paused, closing her eyes. "Like a fool, I chased after him. It was meant to be. It was supposed to be destiny." She opened her eyes again to see Ken looking away from her. "But I moved on. I learned to live without him and I was able to get my high school diploma. I never did get to go to college though." '_Why am I telling him all this? It's only been a few days,_' she thought, panic beginning to pulse through her.

'_Because you trust him,_' Serenity replied, '_and you love him._'

Ken liked the fact that Usagi could confide in him, but he also felt guilty that he couldn't tell her everything about him. '_You can't fall, Ken. Don't fall. It's not worth it. Save both of yourselves from the pain,_' he told himself. '_You can't fall in love._' His heart, however, wasn't listening to his mind. He leaned down towards her so that their foreheads were touching. "I still want to be with you," he whispered quietly.

"Oh Ken," Usagi sighed happily. She tilted her head up and kissed his lips gently, just like she had done before, except there was no ice cream. And it felt all the more better.

'_You can't fall in love!!_' His mind screamed at him.

'_Too late,_' another voice whispered.

* * * * *

"Ken Hidaka, don't you dare!" Usagi squealed in his arms, clutching his shoulders. "Don't you dare drop me!"

Ken chuckled as the blonde squirmed in his arms. He stayed steady as the waves hit him, splashing his swimming trunks and her bathing suit. He was a little more than knee deep in the cold water, which he had already gotten used to, but she was still nervous of being dropped within the clear depths. "Scared princess?" he whispered huskily.

"Of course not!" she replied stubbornly. However, she yelped as he let go of her, but he quickly caught her before she touched the offending water. "Okay, okay! I'm scared all right?! Just please don't drop me!"

Ken's eyes softened as he looked at her face. "All right," he relented. "I won't let go. I promise." He held her body close to his, kissing her forehead thoughtfully.

Usagi shivered under his touch. It had already been a few days since she confessed that she had a daughter, but it was like it hadn't happened at all. It felt as if he had known forever. She was amazed at how he inquired about Chibi-Usa and asked what she was like. She found herself falling for him again and again. She loved the way he would blush around her about the silliest things, like when she suggested that he keep her warm while they were sitting on a bench. She loved his face, especially his soulful eyes and how his hair was so wild, falling in exactly the right places to make him look daring and sexy. She loved how he couldn't help but adore children. She loved the way he would ramble when he was nervous. She loved that he loved almost all sports, especially soccer. She loved the fact that they knew nearly everything about each other in the short span of time they had been together. She loved _him_.

"I love you, Ken," Usagi murmured, burying her face on his neck, saying it for the very first time.

Ken felt a jolt of joy and horror flash through him at those words. '_It's happening all over again,_' he thought, wincing inwardly. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel happy. It filled his entire being and made him want to cry out.

_"You really think you deserve to be happy? After how many people you've killed?"_

Yohji's statements echoed through his head, burning him. '_Just for now,_' something within him pleaded. '_Just for now. Tell her... just for now._'

Ken kissed her passionately, the waves still rolling around them. "I love you too, Usagi. I love you too," he confessed.

"I want to know all about you, Ken," Usagi whispered, running her hands through his silky hair.

'_I can't tell you everything Usagi. Gomen nasai,_' he said in his mind. In response, all he could do was breath in the scent of her hair. "Me too, princess. Me too."

* * * * *

Usagi looked up at the stars from the balcony in her hotel room. She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked quietly.

"Very," Ken answered. "But not as much as you." He kissed her neck, sending shivers of delight down her body.

Usagi laughed at his response. She reached back and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Flattery can get you everywhere," she stated. She turned around and smiled at him seductively, brushing her lips against his in a feather-light kiss.

Ken grinned at her antics, content with just holding her in his arms for now.

Usagi looked back up at the sky. "When I look at the stars, I'm reminded of the billions of people in the world and their dreams," she stated quietly. She leaned against Ken's chest. "What's your dream, Ken-chan?"

For a brief moment, Ken pictured himself with Usagi and children, before he quickly shook that idea out of his head. "I don't really know," he half-lied. In reality, he didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. If he survived working for WeiB, he could continue working at the flower shop, but he wondered if that would actually happen.

"You said you liked soccer. You've seen the J-league then, right Ken?" Usagi asked innocently.

Ken immediately stiffened at the mention of the professional soccer league of Japan. "I've heard of it," he muttered icily.

Usagi noticed his change in posture and tone. "What's the matter, Ken? What's wrong?" she demanded, not used to seeing him so cold.

"The J-league... It's a part of my past, Usagi. I just don't know if I can tell you yet," he murmured.

Usagi smiled at him in understanding and sympathy. "Tell me when you're ready. I'm sorry if I reopened old wounds or anything," she apologized.

"No, Usagi, it's okay," Ken replied, stroking her hair. "It's just... I played in the J-league a long time ago. I was the best goalkeeper there ever was."

"But?" Usagi prompted.

"But... one day ruined it all. You must have heard about the big rumors of soccer scandal going on years ago, right?" At her nod, he continued with his story. "The first half of the championship game, I was on top. I was the best. Then the second half came. I couldn't play worth shit. I couldn't see a damn thing." Ken's sudden cursing startled Usagi, but she chose to say nothing. "I was accused of being part of the scandal, and I was kicked out. Later, someone tried to kill me when I went looking for the real people responsible." He held her even tighter to his chest. "It wasn't until a year ago that I found out my best friend was behind all of it. He helped scheme my downfall, and aided in the soccer scandal. He had put drugs in the water he gave me during half-time. That's why I couldn't play straight." He breathed deeply as Usagi processed all she had been told.

"Your best friend?" she whispered.

Ken laughed bitterly. "Yeah, my best friend," he echoed. "My best friend..."

"Oh Ken-chan, I'm so sorry," she said. She kissed his cheek in an attempt to comfort him, and he smiled at her gratefully.

"It's not your fault," he replied softly. He let his hands caress her back, and she pressed herself against him.

"Stay with me tonight," Usagi requested, pink covering her cheeks.

Ken also blushed at what Usagi was implying, but was glad to forget about events in his past. "I don't know..." he said, hesitating.

Usagi reached up and kissed him passionately, desperately. Ken had to bite back a groan. "Please Ken-chan... make love to me." She looked up into his eyes, showing that she needed to be with him.

Ken saw the sincerity in her gaze, and he also knew he wanted it too. "As you wish," he murmured huskily. He swept her up into his arms, brought her back inside, and laid her on the bed.

Usagi reached for him and brought him down on top of her, but Ken made sure that he wasn't putting his full weight on her. '_Ken, I wish you could stay with me forever,_' she thought dreamily.

That was the last clear thought she had before Ken pressed his lips to hers, seeking her love and warmth. Usagi responded just as greedily, allowing herself to fall back into the web of dangerous love and passion that they had created for each other.

* * * * *

After the night they bonded, Ken and Usagi were even closer than before. They did everything together, from boating to taking strolls through town to playing beach volleyball. They found out everything about their partner, but each leaving out choice parts: Ken, his assassin life as Siberian with WeiB Kreuz; Usagi, her life as Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon. As each day passed, however, they found it hard to keep it from their lover. They were falling deeper and deeper with every hour, both knowing they wouldn't be able to dig themselves out when the two weeks were finally up. There were only three days left, and both Ken and Usagi were avoiding the subject all together.

It wasn't until Usagi's vision did she discuss it with him.

*_Vision_*

Usagi looked around the misty plane, realizing that she was in her princess gown. "What's going on?" she muttered to herself.

"I called you here, my daughter," said an elegant woman, who appeared right in front of her.

"Mother!" Usagi exclaimed happily, feeling Serenity rejoice as well. She hugged the moon queen enthusiastically, before she stepped back bashfully. "Forgive me for my rudeness, mother," she said. She curtsied respectfully.

"Usagi, you know there is no need for that," Queen Serenity said, smiling as she shook her head.

Usagi grinned as the crescent moon on her forehead pulsed. "Though I'm glad to see you, mother, I know you don't just call me for reunions. What is the matter?" she asked.

"You always could see right through me," the queen sighed with happy eyes. Then her face turned deadly serious. "I've noticed that you've fallen in love."

Usagi winced at her mother's reprimanding look. "Mother, you don't know Ken like I do-"

"But I do, Usagi. I do," Queen Serenity interrupted, sadly. '_I can't tell you though. Only he has that right._' "He will delay the coming of Crystal Tokyo for another fifty years."

"What? How?!" she demanded. '_Please say this isn't true..._'

"I can't reveal that, unfortunately," the queen said, sighing once again. She looked into her daughter's blue eyes. "Do you truly love this Ken Hidaka, daughter?"

"I do," Usagi answered without hesitation. She never wavered from her mother's studious gaze.

"Then I give you this chance to be free of destiny," the queen offered. "If your love will stay with you tomorrow night, never leaving your side until dawn, then you will be allowed to stay together. However, if he doesn't, you will know only pain and suffering after a year of happiness until Crystal Tokyo must come into being. Ken will know the same, except he does not get a year to be happy." '_Yours and Ken's chance at redemption will come just before Crystal Tokyo,_' she added silently.

Usagi didn't feel very good about this whole deal. It sounded too easy to pull off. "What conditions are there?" she asked suspiciously.

"You cannot tell Ken of this vision you had until after tomorrow night," answered Queen Serenity. "He must do this of his own free will. Tomorrow is a crucial point in the time stream. Do you accept my offer?"

Usagi gulped unconsciously as she thought about it. If she accepted, there were many risks. If she didn't, Ken and her could be broken apart by another scheme of the fates. But she had to have faith in Ken. She trusted him. "Yes," she answered.

"Then may the gods bless you and your lover, my daughter."

*_End Vision_*

Usagi woke up, gasping for air, as she tried to take in her surroundings. Warm arms wrapped around her and she relaxed into them. '_So real, so real,_' she thought.

Ken kissed Usagi's earlobe. "Daijoubu ka, princess?" he asked quietly.

"Daijoubu, Ken-chan," she replied a bit shakily. She placed her arms over his own, rubbing them. "Koibito?"

"Hai?" Ken replied, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of hers.

"Promise me something?" she asked softly, seriously.

"Anything."

"Stay with me tomorrow night. Don't leave me. Please." Usagi shut her eyes tightly, glad that she wasn't facing Ken so he couldn't see her tears. "Promise me."

Ken sensed this was very important to her, but he couldn't figure out why it felt important to him too. Even if she hadn't asked, he would have stayed with her. Why would tomorrow night be different from any other? "Usagi?" he asked, not wanting to voice his question.

"Please, Ken! Just promise me!" she exclaimed, cursing inwardly for losing control. She couldn't help her tears from flowing, her body shaking.

Ken tightened his hold on her even more, trying to get her comfortable. "Of course, princess. Of course," he consented quickly. He rocked her body and kissed the top of her head as her sobbing started to fade away. "Of course... It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." Soon Usagi, exhausted from the vision and crying, fell asleep once more. '_What's the matter, Usagi? What happened?_' he wondered.

Ken was startled out of his thoughts when the hotel phone rang. He and Usagi had spent the night in his room so he had no trouble wondering who the person on the other line could be. There were only three possibilities. "Hello?" he greeted into the receiver.

"Hi Ken," Omi replied on the other line. He sounded like he always did, but he had the serious tone he used on missions.

"What's up, Omi?" Ken asked, absently stroking Usagi's golden hair.

"You need to come back tomorrow. It's urgent," Omi answered, typing away on his laptop.

"What?! Why?" Ken demanded fiercely, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake up Usagi.

"We received a new mission to kill Takatori Reiji. The plan Aya and I came up with only works with the four of us."

"But- But I can't! I made a promise!"

Omi paused in his research as he recalled where he heard this desperate tone before. "Ken, you didn't," he said, groaning and shaking his head.

"Didn't what?" Ken denied, sitting up and leaning against the headboard, but not disturbing Usagi's position.

"You fell in love, didn't you? Yohji told me about the last time."

'_God, I'm going to kill Yohji!_' Ken thought. "So what if I did?" he retorted.

"Ken... you know that guys like us don't fall in love. We... we don't deserve it. We've killed too many," Omi choked out, willing away the tears in his eyes.

Ken clenched his fist tightly, so hard that his fingernails drew blood. "I know, I know," he sighed. He looked at his palm and for a brief moment, saw his bugnuk. The blood on his hand only emphasized the flashes of how many people he had killed. '_I'm not worthy of Usagi. She needs someone better than me,_' he thought. "I'll leave tomorrow night, Omi," he said. "So I'll be there in the morning."

"All right, Ken. But no later. Time is an essential key to this plan," Omi replied. "See you then. Bye."

"Bye, Omi." Then Ken hung up.

He quickly went to the bathroom to rinse off and bandage his minor cuts. Then he lay back down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist. She smiled in her sleep and rested against him. Ken wrapped the blankets around their bodies tightly, and kissed Usagi's neck before he fell asleep thinking of only her.

* * * * *

The next night Usagi dressed in her nightgown worriedly. '_Ken, what's wrong with you?_' she asked herself. She glanced up in the mirror and saw him studying her from behind on the bed. "Oi! You hentai!" she exclaimed, glaring at him and blushing at the same time.

Ken could only smirk at her. "I've seen you with less, princess," he teased.

Usagi huffed at him and untied her hair so it cascaded down her back. She began brushing her long hair slowly, fidgeting now and then as Ken continued to watch her, an almost sad look present in his eyes. She began to hum softly, trying to take her mind off her troubled feelings.

Ken let his eyes roam up and down Usagi's body, trying to memorize every feature and curve. After a few minutes, she was still brushing her long hair, and he fell back on the mattress. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sounds she made, waiting for her. '_I have to leave her. It's better for her, but it hurts so much... That's why I didn't want to do this again... Why did I have to fall in love? Why?!_' His train of thought was cut off as a warm body snuggled next to his.

Usagi yawned sleepily, willing away the deep pit of dread in her stomach. "Ai shiteru, Ken-chan," she murmured, tucking her head under his chin and leaning against him.

"Ai- ai shiteru, 'sagi," Ken whispered back, opening his eyes to look at the petite body. He turned on his side, keeping her close to him, and running his hands through her incredibly long hair.

Within ten minutes, he heard the light snores coming from his blonde lover. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He glanced at the digital clock off to the side, and the bright red numbers flashed 10:35. He thought about getting up, but one look at Usagi made him want to stay a bit longer. '_Thirty more minutes..._' he thought.

At 11:05, Ken silently slipped from the bed and got dressed in his day clothes. He began to pack his clothes in his suitcase. He paused before he opened a secret compartment on the side of his suitcase. He took out his bugnuk and ran his fingers over the edges. After a few moments, he put it back and shut the suitcase. He went to the closet and took out the bouquet of gentians he had hidden. He sniffed their fragrance and lay them next to Usagi's head with a small note tucked within the petals. He gazed at Usagi lovingly and brushed a few strands of hair away from her closed eyes.

Usagi stirred slightly, making small noises, and Ken froze. "Ken..." she murmured in her sleep. "... no... Ken.. don't..."

Ken didn't stop the trail of tears falling from his eyes. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers for one last sweet kiss he engraved in his memory. He lingered there for a second before pulling back an inch. "I love you," he breathed softly. One of his tears fell on her cheek, but he didn't brush it away. "And I'm... I'm sorry..." This time he only kissed her on the forehead, taking one last look at her beautiful face.

Then Ken left her and his heart behind.

* * * * *

Usagi woke up the next day in Ken's hotel room first noticing the lack of warmth. She suddenly felt her entire body fill with dread as she sat up, noting Ken wasn't next to her. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, seeing the closet completely empty, and his room key left on the counter. "Please tell me this isn't happening," she muttered to herself.

She touched her cheeks, feeling something wet on them. '_Tears? But I'm not crying,_' she thought. '_... yet._' She brushed them away quickly. '_Ken... could these tears be yours?_'

As she turned to the side, Usagi noticed the gentian bouquet. '_Your favorite flower,_' she thought. She picked it up slowly, and let the fragrance fill her nostrils. She saw a note in the petals and took it out. With shaky hands, she opened it and began to read.

The note was short but it had tear stains all over it. '_I'm sorry, princess. But I really do love you. ~Ken_'

"Damn it, Ken. You ruined it for the both of us," Usagi whispered harshly. She rocked back and forth on the bed, the tears now spilling freely from her eyes. She wiped them away roughly. "Damn it! Damn it!" She clenched the sheets around her tightly. "Damn you, Ken! Why the hell did you leave?! Why did you leave me all alone!"

Usagi sobbed her heart out, giving up on keeping her face dry. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, her Lunarian heritage allowing her to sense the new lives starting to grow inside her. '_I never got to tell you... Now you'll never get to know your children..._'

* * * * *

_A year later..._

The screen crackled before the familiar man in the shadows was shown. "Several monsters called youma have been terrorizing the Juuban district for years, but it had died down six years ago. It recently has started again, but not only there. In other places, including Nerima." As he said this, the screen was flashing with several dead people and monsters hovering around them.

"People called the Sailor Senshi have defeated these youmas before, but they've become sloppy. They've been in retirement too long. The one the public calls Tuxedo Mask hasn't even been sighted." Pictures of the Sailor Senshi were shown, but the faces weren't exactly clear.

Yohji gaped at the pictures. "Count me in for this mission already," he joked.

Ken elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up," he growled.

"Touchy," Yohji muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ken only glared at him before turning his attention back to the screen.

"The construction of the Crystal Palace has been recently finished with the project Crystal Tokyo coming underway." Images of the magnificent palace were shown and it even seemed to glitter through the screen. "A ball is going to be held soon in a pavilion near the palace to honor the queen and her court."

"The queen?" Omi muttered.

"We have not been able to discover the identities of the people responsible for the youma attacks, but we have found out their motives and goals. We found that it is the same as those that have come before them, and is the source of all supernatural problems and deaths. They want the Ginzuishou, a crystal with immense power to take over the universe. However, only one person can handle this."

'_A crystal?_' Aya thought, narrowing his eyes.

'_A crystal?_' Ken thought as well, gulping. He mentally pictured Usagi and the necklace she always wore, which had a round crystal attached to it.

The screen showed images of a group of girls, but they were all blurry and only showed their backs. "She is also another goal of these evil villians and a major problem. Since she is both beautiful and the only one who can wield the Ginzuishou, they want her for the lust and power. She is the future queen of the Crystal Tokyo about to be built. She is your target." Finally, clear pictures were being shown of nine gorgeous women. There were individual and group pictures. Then it stopped on a picture recently taken of a twenty-one year old woman with sparkling blue eyes and long golden hair in the oddest style.

Ken gasped and dropped the folder Manx had given him. '_Please say I'm dreaming..._' he prayed.

The others looked at him oddly but he continued to stare at the screen in horrid fascination.

"Her name is Tsukino Usagi. Destroy her, and mankind's threat of destruction disappears. There will be no more reason for them to exist if she doesn't. Hunters of the night, deny her tomorrow!" Then the man in the background was gone, leaving only the picture of the woman.

"So do you accept this mission?" Manx questioned, letting her eyes gaze over all four of them.

Aya nodded curtly.

Omi hesitated as he glanced at the woman on the screen, who looked so innocent and care-free. "Hai," he mumbled.

"Well, it's a shame to kill such a gorgeous specimen as that woman, but if it helps the rest of the world..." Yohji trailed off, and glanced at Manx from over his sunglasses. "Count me in."

Manx nodded in satisfaction, and she focused on the last person who was still staring at the woman on the screen. "Ken, what about you?"

Ken's shoulders were shaking visibly, but he forced himself to look away from his lover- former lover. He stood up from the couch stiffly and looked at his friends. They were a little startled at how haunted their friends' eyes looked for a moment. "Yeah, I'm in," he replied icily, nearly choking on the words. After he said those words, he ran up the stairs, slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Yohji asked bluntly.

"I don't know," Omi said worriedly. "We should ask him later..." He started climbing up the stairs.

Aya rolled his eyes and followed his comrade silently.

"I bet he's having women problems," Yohji suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "That Usagi girl probably reminds him of someone. He looked like he was in shock when that picture came up. Ken never was good at keeping his emotions in check..." He in turn went up the stairs, leaving Manx alone in the room.

Manx giggled as she heard the door close. "Fools..." Her curly red hair shifted and changed to wavy long green hair. "They fell for the fake mission. Killing the future queen will only seal the fate of the universe forever..." She laughed and if anyone were in the room, they would have winced. "Thank you, WeiB Kreuz. You made the Negamoon's job a lot easier..." Then she disappeared, leaving the real Manx unconscious in the closet.

* * * * *

_A week later..._

"Mommy! Mommy! They won't stop crying!" shouted a four-year old girl with pink hair and crimson eyes.

"Hold on, Chibi-Usa! I'm coming!" replied a voice somewhere within the three bedroom apartment.

"Hurry Mommy!" Chibi-Usa whined, covering her ears as the babies continued to cry in their cradles.

"Coming, sweetie! Coming!" The voice yelled back, getting louder and louder as footsteps were heard.

"Please stop crying!" Chibi-Usa pleaded to her younger brothers and sister. "Please! Please! Please!"

"Okay," sang a sweet voice. "Mommy's here! Mommy's here!" Usagi walked into the room steadily, wincing as she heard the cries of her three-month old triplets, who looked nothing alike but were simply born at the same time.

"I think I've gone deaf Momma," Chibi-Usa commented flatly, her tone rather annoyed.

Usagi merely sighed, but managed a bright smile for her oldest child. "I'm sorry I took so long, honey," she cooed. She reached in and took the two boys in her arms. "Kouji, Taka, go to sleep... Go to sleep..." she murmured softly, rocking them to and fro. Kouji had blonde hair and blue eyes just like his mothers', but Usagi could tell that his hair was going to fall naturally like his father's. Taka's hair was like his father's as well, except it was light brown. His eyes were light brown too, but with tints of blue. The boys' cries were gradually dwindling as they listened to their mother's voice. Minutes later, the two were asleep. 

Usagi smiled lovingly at them before setting them down in their respective cradles, and picking up her youngest daughter. The girl was bawling rather loudly, her big dark brown eyes bright with tears. She had soft dark brown hair exactly like her father's, and Usagi's eyes nearly welled with tears at the unmistakable resemblance. "Go to sleep, sweetie. Mommy needs to leave for the ball. Come on, Akane. Go to sleep..." Akane fell asleep within minutes just like her brother.

Usagi let out a breath of relief, and laid Akane in her cradle. She smiled softly at her triplets before turning her attention to her oldest child. "Chibi-Usa, do you promise to be good for your Aunt Naru?" she asked gently.

Chibi-Usa, who had been waiting for her siblings to go to sleep, grinned at her mother innocently. "Of course, Mommy! Why wouldn't I be?" She batted her eyelashes.

Usagi gave her a stern look. "Let's not mention the last incident with Yuuchirou-kun and Shingo-otouto," she reminded, watching as her daughter lowered her eyes in shame. "Promise me you won't cause Naru-chan trouble, Chibi-Usa. Also, help her with your brothers and sister."

"Hai, Mommy," Chibi-Usa replied solemnly. "Besides, I like Aunt Naru!" She giggled and skipped out of the room.

"Oi," Usagi sighed, shaking her head with a grin. She went into her room to finish getting ready for the ball.

Thirty minutes later, she emerged from her room in her queen dress, complete with the transparent wings attached to the back. Her blonde hair was partly pinned up, so it only reached up to her hips, curling at the very end. She wore the necklace that held the Ginzuishou and had glass slippers. Woven throughout her hair were dark red roses and a single beautiful gentian was tucked behind her ear. "Oh, what a little spell can do," she giggled. "Except for this..." She fingered the gentian for a few moments before the door bell rang.

"Coming!" she shouted. She went into the living room and opened the apartment door. "Ossu Naru-chan!" she squealed, hugging her friend as she came in.

"Hi Usagi-chan," she giggled. She let her eyes sweep around the room. "Where's the kids?"

"Let's see... Chibi-Usa is most likely playing with her toys in her room... Taka, Kouji, and Akane are sleeping in their cradles. They probably won't wake up for three hours. So all you have to worry about is Chibi-Usa," Usagi informed, smiling. Then she thought of something and frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the ball, Naru-chan? Even if Umino is out on a business trip, you can still go without your husband."

Naru laughed out loud, shaking her head. "No thanks, Usagi-chan. I think I'll have more fun here. I'd rather not spend the time alone. Besides, I still find it odd... I have to call you Serenity-sama, ne?" she teased.

Usagi blushed. "Iie! Usagi-chan always," she said seriously.

"Hai, hai..." Naru replied, rolling her eyes. 

Someone knocked on the door. "Anyone home?" called a soft voice.

"Come in Michi-chan!" Usagi shouted back.

Michiru walked in through the open door with Setsuna. The teal haired woman wore a dress the same exact color as her hair with silver stitched images of dolphins and waves along the hem. Her hair was styled half up, half down with a teal ribbon woven through it. Setsuna was clad in an ebony dress with a long slit along the right leg. It had double straps with gold buckles. Her hair was in a French twist with curls falling on the sides of her face.

"You two look beautiful!" Naru gushed excitedly.

"Thank you," they both said simultaneously, smiling gently.

"We're here to collect our lovely soon-to-be queen," Setsuna said, a twinkle in her eye.

Usagi blushed again at her three friends. "You guys!" she whined. "I told you not to call me that! It makes me feel all... old."

Naru just chuckled and shook her head. "You should get going," she said. "You guys can't be late for the ball." She ushered them out the door. "Now you have to tell me all about it when you get home, okay Usagi-chan?"

"All right, Naru-chan," Usagi grinned as she stepped into the elevator with Setsuna and Michiru. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Naru called back. Then she closed the door as a pink blur attached itself to her leg. "Chibi-Usa-chan!"

"Hi Aunt Naru!" The pink child greeted enthusiastically, hugging her tightly. "Let's play Candy Land! Come on! Let's play!"

"All right, Chibi-Usa," Naru smiled gently. "All right."

* * * * *

"Would you like something to drink?" Omi asked, holding out the tray of champagne to two beautiful woman with blue and blonde hair.

"Thank you," said the blue haired woman, smiling gently at him and taking a glass. Her dress was a soft sky blue that stopped just above her ankles.

"Thanks," replied the blonde, also taking a glass in her own hand. She had a bright red bow in her hair, and a pale orange dress with two slits on either side, showing off her slender legs.

Omi smiled back in return, moving on to the other people near them.

"So Ami, when is Usagi-chan showing up?" the blonde asked, sipping her champagne.

Omi's smile froze as he heard the conversation behind him. He nodded to the people he was serving and moved on to the two men directly behind the two women he had been serving. They looked at him as if they had never seen him before, but nodded curtly when he adjusted his collar and slid his eyes in the direction of the two women. Then Omi continued to serve the people around the ballroom.

"I don't know, Minako," replied the blue haired woman. "I mean, it is her night to shine."

"She should be showing up with Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama," replied a short haired teenager who walked up to them. She had on a deep purple dress that reached up to her knees, and had a lavender strip on it stitched the skirt diagonally.

"That's good," Ami sighed in relief.

"Haruka-san, Mako-chan, and Rei-chan are at the palace, ne? Securing it and checking the grounds before they come?" Minako inquired curiously.

"Hai," replied Hotaru. "Those three were so worried that someone might try to break in while we're here at the ball. They wanted to check the security system and everything. I mean, we haven't even moved in yet!"

"They're just worrywarts," Minako commented nonchalantly, smiling softly.

"Well, they should be here after Usagi arrives," Hotaru said, running a hand through her short hair.

"Let's see if Usagi's here yet," suggested Ami.

"Yes, lets," Minako agreed.

The three woman walked out through the doors, unaware of the two men following them from behind. Omi saw them and gestured to Ken standing on the other side of the room, also serving drinks. Ken saw him and nodded, coming towards him. The two "waiters" left the ballroom, following the two men as they exited.

* * * * *

Setsuna tensed as she felt a ripple in the Time Gates. Normally, she would check it out later, but this was a very large ripple. She stopped walking and doing so, Michiru and Usagi also stopped. They were close to the pavilion that was hosting the ball, so they were curious at why Setsuna had paused suddenly.

"What's wrong, Setsuna?" Michiru inquired, looking into her friends' eyes.

"I have to go," Setsuna said bluntly. She bowed to her queen. "Gomen, you- Usagi-chan." With that said, she waved her hand and disappeared in a portal moments later.

Usagi shook her head. "Hope she can make it," she said.

'_Hope nothing terrible has or will happen,_' Michiru added silently.

* * * * *

"So... do you have any new boyfriends, Taru-chan?" Minako asked slyly as they walked into the lobby, not even noticing that it was eerily deserted.

Hotaru merely blushed, shaking her head negative as Ami reprimanded her blonde friend.

"Minako-chan! You shouldn't pry like that!" Ami scolded with a sigh.

"Nani?" Minako asked innocently.

"You know-" Hotaru started, but never finished her sentence as she felt a blinding pain in her stomach. She lowered her head to see a bright red spot on her dress steadily growing. '_No. No. This isn't happening,_' she thought, willing away the tears in her eyes. "Mina-chan? Ami-chan?" she choked out.

"What is- Oh my god!" Minako exclaimed, eyes widening as she took in Hotaru's condition.

"Hotaru!" Ami shouted, taking the young girl in her arms. She laid her down gently on the floor. "You're going to be okay. You're going to be okay!"

"A-ami," Hotaru said, coughing. Her vision was going black. She could feel herself falling into unconsciousness. She looked up as Minako shouted something like a warning to Ami, and Ami's head jerked up, only to have an arrow strike her through the chest. Hotaru inwardly screamed, too exhausted to do it vocally. As she lost consciousness, she took comfort in the fact that the arrow hadn't pierced the heart.

"Oh kami no," Ami breathed, looking at the arrow in the chest. That was when the pain crashed into her all too soon. She cried out wordlessly as she fell on top of Hotaru's now prone body. "Run Min-" She never finished as another wave of pain went through her system, effectively making her black out.

Minako brushed away her tears as she saw two of her friends lying in a pool of blood. She glared venomously at the two men advancing towards her. She was backing away ever so slowly as she looked at the red head and light brown haired man. They were about the same age as her and had expressionless faces. She recognized the brown haired man as the one who had been serving drinks.

"You!" she exclaimed, her tone and eyes accusing him. He never wavered in his steps but started loading his crossbow. She was about to curse at him when she felt a tight wire wrap around her neck, choking her. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, the wire cutting ever so slowly into her skin, making her wince.

"Sorry about this," the man apologized softly. Minako eyes widened as she heard his sincere tone. "I never do like hurting the ladies..."

'_I can't die! Fight back, damn it! Fight back!_' Minako screamed inwardly. Somewhere within herself, she was able to find a burst of strength, her training days in the Silver Millennium coming back to her. She knocked her head back with surprising force, causing the man to loosen his hold for a few seconds, his sunglasses broken and his head hurting from the blow.

It was all the time Minako needed. Her elbow smashed into his stomach and he doubled over. She whirled around, not allowing herself to be startled at how handsome this killer was, just like his comrades. She frowned. Too many enemies were good-looking, and they only caused pain for her and her friends. She kicked him swiftly in the face with her heel before he could pull himself together, satisfied as he stumbled backwards. She rubbed her neck.

"Bastard," she said, hate dripping heavily with that one word.

"Yohji!" shouted a voice from behind her frantically. She had no time to turn around and was only able to register the pain and shock as she felt something akin to claws digging in her back. She screamed loudly before she fell flat on the ground. '_Usagi-chan... gomen nasai,_' she thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * * * *

Michiru and Usagi were down two buildings down from the large pavilion when they heard a faint scream. They both tensed and looked at each other at the same time.

"Stay here, Usagi-chan," Michiru said sternly, running ahead.

"But-" Usagi tried to protest, but to her amazement, the teal haired friend was already out of hearing range. '_I still can't see how she and Rei-chan can run in high heels like that!_' she thought, trying to make herself feel better but to no avail. '_I hope everyone's okay..._' She was about to run when a figure stepped right in front of her line of vision. "Excuse me, sir, but I have to-" She looked up into the man's face and her words died on her lips. "Ken-chan?"

Ken only smiled sadly at her, leaning down and brushing her lips against his own. Her eyes widened before they fluttered closed just as fast, the burst of pleasure at the contact of his lips welcome after a year of being gone. He pulled back minutes later, but it seemed like years to her.

Usagi's eyes spilled over with tears, not even questioning why he was there, why now. She only knew that he was with her, and that's all that mattered. "Ken, I lo-"

Ken put a finger to her lips, knowing what she was going to say. "Don't," he whispered. "Please don't."

She kept silent, but there was a question in her eyes.

"Just know that I love you," Ken added sorrowfully, "and I'm sorry..." He kissed her again and Usagi let her eyes close. When the kiss ended, she opened them again, but he was gone. "Ken?"

A scream cut through her thoughts and her heart stopped. She knew exactly who it was. "Michiru!"

* * * * *

Michiru ran into the lobby, first noting that outside, there were no guards whatsoever. The sight that met her eyes, however, she was not prepared for. "No, no, no!" she mumbled to herself, feeling the tears already spilling down her cheeks.

Ami laid on top of Hotaru with an arrow through her chest, surrounded by blood. Hotaru's once purple dress was now soaked in red. Minako laid a few feet away from them on her stomach, deep gashes on her back and a thin red line around her neck.

Her eyes hardened as she sensed someone behind her. She took a deep breath before lashing out. She swung around quickly, backhanding the youth that had been standing with a crossbow. He staggered and fell against the glass doors, the impact making him dizzy. In her haste to hit him, she never noticed the red head with the katana. It was too late as he stabbed her through the stomach.

Michiru screamed loudly from the pain, hoping that Usagi would run away in the other direction. However, she knew the blonde all too well. Usagi would come and try to save them. '_I'm sorry I failed you, hime,_' Michiru thought shamefully, bowing her head as she was consumed in the darkness.

Usagi flung open the pavilion doors but nearly reeled back at the sight of Michiru's bloody body. "Michi-chan?" she whispered, eyes widening in shock. "Michi-chan!" She ran forward, running her hands through the older woman's hair. "No, you'll be okay. You'll be okay. Please tell me you'll be okay." Tears fell from her eyes one by one before they were growing steadily. She brushed her hand over Michiru's forehead, and was taken aback when the older woman's body disappeared in a flash of teal light. "Michiru!"

Usagi couldn't say anything else when her gaze lifted, only to meet the scene of her three fallen friends. '_Oh by Selene no. Say this isn't happening..._' she thought desperately, running towards them. She felt her knees buckle next to Minako's body. She turned it over gently, crying out at her friend's closed eyes. "Mina-chan... Mina-chan..." She sobbed, falling on top of the blonde woman. "Say something! Anything! Please!" Then Usagi was lying on nothing but a blood soaked carpet as Minako's body dissolved in an orange light.

Usagi didn't try to comprehend where her friend had gone to, but knew that she had to get to the last two. She crawled towards Ami's and Hotaru's bodies, hoping beyond hope that they would give her some kind of response. Any kind of response. When she reached them, they did nothing. They were as silent and bloody as the previous two had been. "Don't leave me," Usagi whispered brokenly. Just as she said that and touched them both, they each were gone in violet and blue sparkles.

Usagi heard footsteps and raised her tear-stained face. There were traces of blood that wasn't her own. She shakily brushed away her tears as she recognized the figure coming towards her. "Ken? Oh Ken, you wouldn't believe what's happened!" she cried, about to stand up and run into his arms. Before she could, she noticed the metal claws extending from his hand. Then she saw all the blood dripping off it.

Flashes of Minako's back before she turned her over came flowing back into her head; the long gashes as if something had clawed at her. "Oh kami. No, not this. Anything else besides this too!" she whispered fiercely to herself.

She looked up into the face of the man she loved with all her heart. But she only saw an emotionless man advancing towards her, the gift of death surrounding him. "Ken no," she mumbled. Then her voice started to rise. "Ken, was it you? Was it you?!"

Ken stopped advancing towards her, the sight of her sorrowful blue eyes halting his progress. Her question registered through his brain, and he was only able to mutter a yes, before realizing that he couldn't kill her. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill the person he had loved before and still loved now. He turned around as she cried out in disbelief.

"Why Ken, why?!" she demanded, too tired now to even cry. She received no answer. "Damn it, Ken! Answer me! Ken!"

Ken's shoulders shook as he tried to reign in his emotions. "Omi," he called. The youth looked towards him, his crossbow at his side. Ken nodded towards the weapon. "Do it."

Omi nodded and started to load his crossbow.

Usagi was oblivious to Ken's gestures, only registering that he was walking away and ignoring her. She glared at his back, anger building up in her, and to her heart's dismay, hate as well. "Why did you do it, Ken? Why? Ken, answer me! Please! I don't understand! I don't understand," she sobbed. She looked up at him and the three men waiting for him at the door. "I don't understand!" she called out, begging inwardly for him to stop.

"Do it, Omi," Ken said through gritted teeth, pretending to ignore the calls of the blonde, but every word rang crystal clear in his mind. He had to get it over with. She had to die. For the sake of the world.

"Ken please!"

"Do it Omi."

"Please! Why are you doing this?!"

"Do it Omi!"

"Ken, why?!"

"DO IT OMI!"

Omi nodded, a bit startled at his friend's harsh attitude, but fired at the hysterical blonde, hitting her square in the chest, but not in the heart. '_She's still going to die though,_' he thought solemnly.

Usagi could only stare at the arrow, but that wasn't what shocked her. Ken had ordered it. She heard it plainly and clearly. Ken wanted her dead. She stared up at his back. Was this the man she had fallen in love with? Had she fallen for a killer? A murderer? No, it couldn't be. This wasn't the man she had loved. This wasn't the Ken Hidaka she had known.

However, something inside her told her it was. She had just been too blind to see it. The Ken that stood in front of her now was the real one. The real one that could only cause pain and suffering. Usagi's eyes narrowed in sudden repulsion. The Ken she had loved was gone. Dead. This Ken had just aided in killing her friends and her. He would get his proper due. He didn't deserve to live.

"Hidaka-san."

Ken froze as she said his name so emotionlessly. He turned around to face her one last time and winced as he saw the arrow in her chest.

"I- I..."

Ken let his guard down. Could she still have feelings for him?

"I hate you."

Ken stiffened, the three words hitting him harshly. He turned around and ran out the door, his three comrades quickly following him just in time. Three women walked in the door, puzzled as four men ran down the street, going the opposite way they had gone. Their posture froze at the sight of their fallen leader and all the blood surrounding her. All at once, they rushed forward to help her in any way possible.

Usagi blocked out the calls of her Haruka, Makoto, and Rei for the time being, ignoring the pain welling up inside her. She couldn't let him win. He hurt her friends. He caused her and them so much pain. His joint act with his comrades could not go unpunished. She almost laughed at the irony. The people she had worked so hard to protect were the ones who caused her downfall. It had not been at the end of some supernatural evil being, but by a human.

A human she had loved. No. She couldn't let it happen again. She had to live. She had to get revenge.

Ken Hidaka had to _die_.


End file.
